


The Liar

by BoYan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoYan/pseuds/BoYan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶魔Bill与神父Dipper的AU，完结小短文<br/>年轻的神父Dipper在接任Stan工作的第一天迎来了Bill的造访，然后被逐渐拉入了罪孽的深渊中<br/>大概是这样的故事w</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liar

The Liar/by 薄言

 

Part.1

Dipper从女人怀里接过那个婴儿时，他的手是颤抖的。他揭开襁褓，袒露出孩子的全身，尽管事先略有耳闻，但那畸形的身体使他受到了一定程度的惊吓。他手抖得更厉害，他努力控制自己，让内心尽可能被对这个生而不幸的孩子的悲悯所占据，而并非惊恐。他看到孩子的母亲站在一旁，她顺从地低着头，但眼睛却大大地睁开，忧郁而虔诚地看向自己，配合她那畸形孩子的微弱啼哭，整个场景显得无比阴郁。  
但这眼神让Dipper感到安心。尽管那双眼睛里的虔诚是给上帝而并非神父的，但至少没有任何对他怀疑或者不信任的表露，上帝保佑，这个为婴儿受洗的神父正在不那么合身的长袍中发着抖，他面容稚嫩，几乎还是个孩子。  
他深吸一口气把婴儿浸入圣水，然后将那口气缓缓地吐出。  
“我因父、及子、及圣神之名，为你授洗。”他说。  
洗礼结束，人们陆续离开，Dipper发现仍有人坐在教堂后排的长椅上。那人包裹着一袭风衣，高高竖起的领子几乎遮住了面孔，即便是裸露着的面部也被一只眼罩遮住了其中一只眼睛，若非他有着柔和的金色头发，简直像个凶狠的海盗。Dipper不记得小镇中有这样的人物，而此时那名外乡人正目不转睛地望向自己。  
Dipper向他颔首致意，正要转身离开，后面传来一个声音。  
“神父！”  
Dipper回头，看到那外乡人正离开座位走向他。他边走着边低头扣上一顶黑色的高顶圆礼帽，而另一只手中则握着一把漆黑的手杖，此时又显得像一名英国绅士。  
“好天气，不是么？”他在少年的身前驻足，开口寒暄。  
“唔，谁说不是呢。”  
“所以刚才那个畸形儿，你觉得它能活多久？”  
“哦，我不知道。”  
“它会在今晚死去。”  
这句话听上去多少有些诡异，像是诅咒。Dipper皱起眉头打量着对方，然后在内心找到了一个合理的解释，也许这个人正是医生，他想，婴儿的家人将他从外埠请来，而他对那孩子的病情了如指掌，知道它大限将至。  
“嗨，你喜欢马戏么？”男人突然这么问，而Dipper的眼神变得有些迷惑：“哦，不。当然不，你不是小孩子了。你多大年纪，15岁？”  
“18岁。”Dipper显得有些不悦，他不喜欢这个问题。此时正在教堂中，这种询问好像是在强行脱去他神职人员的祭衣，让他的身份更为偏向那个涉世未深、初出茅庐而软弱无能的少年。为了挽回身为神父的尊严他虚报了自己的年龄，他相信上帝会原谅他的这一点小小的错误，毕竟三个月后他也就18岁了。  
“抱歉，但你看上去要年轻得多。刚才说到哪儿了？对了，马戏。孩子们喜欢马戏，看到镇子外围的那几顶新来的帐篷了么？他们会开心的。”说着他顿了顿：“那女人的丈夫把婴儿卖给了马戏团，今晚交货。他们会马上掏出它的内脏，填入稻草做成怪胎标本，然后泡在福尔马林里展示。哦不……不不，别露出那种表情，善良的孩子，没必要为它难过。即便不是这样它也活不长久，那孩子的痛苦快要结束了，不是么？”  
Dipper有足够理由相信这并不是陌生男人的胡言乱语。  
“我该怎么称呼你？”  
“Pines神父。”  
“那之前的Stanley Pines神父是你的……？”  
“叔公。”Dipper迟钝了一下又重复道：“他是我的叔公，现在退休了。你们认识？”  
“所以你刚刚接手神父工作，从你的叔公那儿？”  
Dipper微笑了一下，他发现自己并不讨厌这个陌生人，更况且他似乎是Stan叔公的朋友，尽管对方并没有正面回答两人的关系。  
“没错，正是第一天。”这回答表明少年已经卸下防备。  
“是吗，看来我来得很凑巧。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。哦，老天，我刚刚长途跋涉地赶来，现在饥寒交迫。这里有没有什么……”他说着转头环顾了一下四周，然后目光锁定在少年身上：“能吃的东西？”  
“当然，请跟我来。”  
此时正值黄昏，夕阳的余晖从西边的窗子斜斜地射入大厅中，在这里他无数次地聆听Stan叔公的祷告，看他为新生儿进行洗礼与祝福，看他用圣经托起一对对新人的手歌颂爱情的圣洁与忠贞，在这里他憧憬的一切已经交接到他本人手中。然而想到那第一个被他受洗的婴儿将要面临夭折与残忍的亵渎，他感到心痛与不安。  
年轻的神父引导陌生人穿过大厅，向教堂深处走去，他心事重重，所以他并未留意，也再没有其他人在场能够给他以警醒，此时那陌生人被夕阳拉出的长长的影子，并非人类的轮廓，而是一只诡异的三角形。  
这一疏忽足以致命。

 

Part.2

就着昏暗的光线，陌生的拜访者打量起这间狭小的餐室。它处于教堂后院三层一个隐蔽的拐角处，里面简陋至极，只有一张长桌和几把椅子，以及一只宽大而老旧的储物柜，让人怀疑食物放在这里面会加速腐败。而相对地桌子尽头有一个制作精良的十字架，它由三整条粗大的木头拼接而成，漆面很新，上面的耶稣受难像雕刻得栩栩如生。  
“说说你的Stan叔公吧。”他望着少年忙碌的背影：“他近况如何？”  
“不错。他想要在小镇里安度晚年。”Dipper转身将一篮面包放在桌上：“他还说想要开一家兜售旅游纪念品的小屋，但我不怎么赞成，毕竟这种工作多少让人感觉……是在骗钱。但他说自己深谙此道，他就是个欺骗者。上帝保佑，这不是他第一次这么说了，他可真是个富有幽默感的老人，我了解他，我从没见过他撒谎。”  
陌生人挑了挑眉毛，而年轻的神父继续转身，在储物柜里找着些什么。事实上他隐约觉得Stan并不是在说笑，因为每当他这么说时，眼睛里都会浮现出一些深不可测的东西。  
Dipper再次转身面向陌生人，这次他手中攥着一只水壶，他才注意到对方已经脱下外套，面貌终于看得清楚。这名拜访者显得非常年轻，和他带给Dipper的感觉与气场相比要年轻很多，而且非常美丽。尽管那薄薄的嘴唇和上扬的嘴角显得些许轻浮。  
少年目光平淡地扫过那个异常美丽的面孔，然后放下水壶，着手点亮烛台。  
“这屋子里没有电灯么？”陌生人说。  
“抱歉，这里平时并没有拜访者，所以一切都很简陋，请将就一下吧。”  
“那么也不会有人来……哦，我是说，打扰我们？”  
神父用带有困惑的眼神望向他，以他涉世未深的经验还不足以对这句不对劲的表述产生警觉，他以为自己听错了或者没能理解什么。  
“对不起？”他问道。  
陌生人没有回答，而是伸出右手。  
“很高兴见到你，我是Bill Cipher。”  
Dipper颔首示意，然后以相同的礼节回应。  
握手的一瞬间他感到一阵诡异的带有耳鸣的眩晕，就好像有一条金属灯丝在脑袋里被高压电流所熔断，身体突如其来的异样让他不禁闭上了眼睛，然后他感到Bill将他拉向自己，与他嘴唇相贴。  
还没等他为这不怎么正常的举动得出什么结论，他已经反射般地将对方推开，这时眩晕的感觉消失了，而他发现这间餐室里面除自己之外并无他人。  
同性之间的亲密举动以及Bill在自己面前的凭空消失，他不知道哪个现象让他更加难以接受，显然后者更加反常，但前者令他感到羞辱。所以当他忧心忡忡地回到家中，而察觉到什么的Mabel一路跟随他到卧室，使得他不得不对Mabel解释些什么时，他只是诉说了后面的遭遇。  
“听起来你好像遇到了什么……超自然的东西？”不明就里的Mabel显得有些兴奋，全然不知自己的弟弟正为说不出口的部分而感到作呕：“嗨，你是不是过分虔诚，从而使神迹显灵了？”  
“不，绝不是什么神迹。”Dipper立刻否认：“我担心那是什么邪恶的东西。”  
“邪恶的东西，很好！对付一切坏人，只要……”Mabel像是确认什么似的打了个响指：“稍等。”  
片刻后Mabel再度回返，而Dipper惊愕地望着她手中的东西。  
“沙漠之鹰！”女孩有些自豪地说：“现在归你了，兄弟。”正当Dipper在内心找出合理的解释认为这是一把仿真玩具枪时，女孩的补充让这理想变得粉碎：“里面还有5发子弹，省着点用，我只有这些了。”  
“Mabel！上帝保佑，你怎么会有这种东西？！”Dipper几乎跳了起来，但随即他强迫自己冷静，一个再明确不过的答案浮现在脑海：“是Gideon，对么？他还在纠缠你？”  
女孩开朗的面孔阴沉了下去，她沉默不语，但这在Dipper看来等同于默认。  
“这样很危险，Mabel。”  
“我知道，我知道……我也发现这样很蠢，哦天哪，我有时真是头脑发热，所以现在归你了。啊哈，对了，Dipper，我还没问，第一天的工作如何？”  
“很顺利。”年轻的神父努力扬起嘴角，露出一个勉强的笑。  
临睡前Dipper关上床灯，而Mabel的“沙漠之鹰”正安静地躺在床头柜上，Dipper侧身望着它，看到手枪的金属外壳反射着月光、闪闪发亮。如果是普通男孩一定会对这份礼物兴奋不已，但神父持枪总归是一件奇怪的事情，他叹了口气，起身将那只手枪扔进了床头柜最下层的抽屉里，然后翻身入睡。  
然而那并不是一个宁静的夜晚。  
睡梦中他感到有人在抚摸他侧脸的轮廓，他猛然睁开眼睛。  
Bill Cipher正坐在Dipper身侧，嘴角的笑容略带嘲讽。“Pines神父，”他说：“你还真是毫无防备。”  
Dipper惊惧地弹起身体，将手伸向床头柜，但随即被抓住肩膀按了回去，紧接着他听到衣物被撕裂的声音。在这一刻他已然了解到对方与自己力量的悬殊，但这并非意味着他将放弃反抗。Bill抱住他，双手和唇舌在少年象征着贞洁的处女之地上反复流连，Dipper感到自己身为男人和神职人员的尊严正在被残忍地蹂躏与践踏，他流出屈辱的泪水，然后用尽力气，死命地咬住了对方的左肩。  
欺压在身上的施暴者停止了动作，同时Dipper感到背后传来一道尖锐的疼痛，接着是第二道。他松了口，然后他看到Bill的眼睛，那唯一的眼睛里不仅闪烁着愤怒还有不属于人类的金色光芒，更多的疼痛与恐惧袭来，他感到这个男人就好像在愤怒中化身为野兽，正在撕裂自己的皮囊，然后他尖叫着惊醒。  
卧室中除去自己空无一人，一切像是一场梦，直到他感觉背后有一阵凉意与疼痛。他用颤抖的手探过去，然后接触到了滑腻的液体。他猛然转身，发现伤口沁出的血液在那纯白的床单上留下了一片倒立五芒星形状的血痕，那是撒旦的印记。  
神父年轻的身体在寒冷与疼痛中瑟瑟发抖，他突然明白，他需要的并不是沙漠之鹰，而是一次正式的驱魔。

 

Part.3

第二天太阳升起，那是个清澈冷冽的早晨。年轻的神父开始起笔书写寄给教会的信笺。笔尖在信纸上不断推进，留下娟秀的字体，然而他写好了开头寒暄的辞藻，那只钢笔却悬在空中，迟迟没有落下。  
他不知道如何描述这件事情。如果他如实相告（当然他似乎只有选择如实相告），等同于将恶魔对自己的羞辱公之于众，尽管他是如此无辜并需要帮助，尽管上帝理应原谅他的疏忽与不洁，但他们，那些人们，将要向他投以怎样鄙夷的目光，万能的上帝啊，他甚至会失去神职。  
他苦恼地想到自己还将以上帝之名祈福并赦免凡人的罪过，而他的背后却赫然留有恶魔的印记，他怀疑现在的自己是否合适做这些事，或许教会的那些家伙会把它们看做Pines神父与恶魔斗争后的负伤，但这要看他们从哪种角度看待。说到底那些高阶教士是否亲身遭遇过恶魔还不一定（事实上在此之前，他自己对恶魔的存在也将信将疑），倘若如此，他们的驱魔也并非可靠。  
Dipper觉得自己的思绪乱极了，正在这时他听到了一阵低沉的咳嗽声，他转身看见有人已经在教堂大厅等候。  
得到神父的回应后那人拄着拐杖快步走向这边，Dipper认出他，这位老绅士在小镇边上经营着一所寄宿制学校，那学校名叫做St.什么的，他只记得这个与宗教相关的字眼。听说他已经退休，而且那学校经营不善少说也有十几载了，如今从老人不甚整洁的寒酸穿着上似乎可以印证这些传言。  
“神父，”他苍老的声音颤抖着：“我要忏悔。”  
他们走进那间狭小的忏悔室中，经历了冗长的、程序性的祷告与宣誓，老人开始诉说一个让神父感到强烈不安的罪孽。  
“主啊，我的心被罪恶所扰，”他说：“最困扰我的是：我曾引诱那些懵懂无知的孩子们，发生过不洁的关系。我不只一次地犯下这种罪。在他们的心灵需要引导之时，我作为一名引导者，趁虚而入地以污秽的快乐夺取他们的童贞，我有罪。我痛心忏悔我所有的过犯，祈求神给予我恩典。我愿意做的更好。”  
透过木制隔板上的小洞，神父隐约可见告解者的面孔，他面无表情，看不到痛苦或者悔过，年轻的神父深吸一口气，他认为此时恰如其分地行使正义的方式应该是将这个老混蛋拖出忏悔室，然后给他一顿拳脚，或者送上法庭。然而他是神父，神职人员有自己约定成文的程序要走，并且保守秘密。  
最终他说：“我因父、及子、及圣神之名，赦免你的罪过。”  
走出忏悔室后告解者贴近他，紧握神父的双手向他致谢，Dipper丢下“你平安去吧”的最后告解辞，近乎是将对方推离了自己。老人趔趄着后退了几步，像是受到了惊吓，而Dipper才发现对方那因犯罪而需要告解的部位不知何时起了令人作呕的反应。  
他转身前往盥洗室，用凉水拍打自己的眼睛，他又深呼吸了几次，终于止住了胃中翻起的想要呕吐的欲望，然而后背的伤口仍然隐隐作痛，每一次疼痛对神经的拉扯都在加深他对这不洁而产生的厌恶，最终那厌恶感转为懊恼，为自己的无能为力。那该死的老混蛋是在真心忏悔么？答案是决不，这种人只想为自己的罪责开脱，在毫无成本地接受了上帝的赦免后心安理得地去过他们的好日子，然而他们仍然可以忏悔并得到赦免，万能的上帝啊，因为他们是信徒。  
或许应该送他去隔壁镇子的修道院忏悔，他想，在那里治疗精神疾病的落后电疗方式仍然适用。但很快他为自己这种残忍的念头而震惊，同时他猛然想到电疗似乎同样是教会用以驱魔的方法之一，他快步走回教堂大厅，将那封未写成的信撕成碎片。  
这时他听到教堂外隐约传来一阵骚动，那声音令人不安。他出了门，看到不远处聚集了一些路人，而在人群中央的是一具被烧得焦黑的冒着热气的尸体。呕吐的欲望再次翻滚在Dipper的肠胃中，他听到人们议论说有阵突如其来的狂风吹倒了本已老旧的供电设备，一条裸露的电线不偏不倚地打在了受害者的身上。他认出这尸体就是刚刚那被他以上帝之名祝福又以自己之名诅咒的告解者，尽管这辨认并不容易。  
上帝保佑，上帝保佑……天哪。Dipper在内心默念着，迫不及待地想要转身逃离，然而这时他看到对面的人群中有一抹金色，他感觉自己的心脏骤然收紧。在那里Bill Cipher朝他微笑，并且脱帽致意，他再次感到一阵眩晕，而再度望向对面时，恶魔已经不见踪影。他几乎是跌跌撞撞地逃回了教堂，然后盯着神坛上方那象征圣洁的十字架出神，良久他长吐出一口叹息。  
当天晚上，Bill再次潜入了Dipper的梦境。  
年轻的神父睁开眼睛看到那美丽而邪恶的熟悉脸孔，知道自己再度落入梦魇。他慌忙地从枕下抽出了什么事先备好的东西。  
他双手颤抖着将圣水洒向恶魔，然而什么也没有发生。Bill发出一阵轻笑，就好像看到一只家猫或者小犬向自己威胁地露出小小的牙齿，从而被这可爱的模样所逗乐时的神情。他轻而易举地夺取了那只承载圣水的玻璃小瓶，然后用泛蓝的锁链将神父的双手束缚在一起，在床头的镂空雕花上加以固定。  
“Pines神父，你可以以上帝之名为恋童者开脱罪责，却要用这种拙劣的把戏来对待我么？我原以为你会更欣赏恶魔的做法，在今早的事情上。”Bill的语气里带着戏谑：“哦，不，不要害怕，神父，不要让恐惧夺取你眼中那虔诚的光，看吧，我没有发怒，相反，我将回敬给你更好的东西。”  
他把小瓶中余下的圣水尽数倾倒在神父裸露的胸膛上，然后将它轻轻摇动，一些淡紫色的泛着气泡的液体从中升起，他将那些液体一饮而尽，然后着手卡住神父的脖颈，逐渐增加力度。不那么充裕的空气迫使Dipper张开嘴，带着抽噎意味的喘息声被恶魔堵了回去，他与Dipper深深地亲吻着，直到将口中魔药尽数渡给对方，才分开那相依的唇舌。  
这是一个梦，哦上帝，这只是一个梦。年轻的神父闭上眼睛，绝望地轻声祈祷。  
“很好，很好，继续你的祷告，Pines神父。”恶魔的声音自耳边响起：“亚当与夏娃因为偷食禁果被逐出伊甸园，而我将使你尝到那上帝所不允许的果实是如何甜美。继续祈祷吧神父，感召你的上帝，但如果没有神迹来阻止，也便任我所为。”  
Dipper睁开眼睛，Bill满意地发现那虔诚的光并未消失。  
“为什么是我？”他如是发问。  
“哦，我年轻的神父，因为你需要教育。”  
Dipper感到自己的全身升起一种美妙而略带煎熬的热度，然后那热度逐渐汇聚在身体的某一点，正在那煎熬感变得难以忍受时，那一点被恶魔所掌握，并且得到恰到好处的抚慰。他绝望地看着自己的欲望在恶魔的股掌之间逐渐成型，祷告词仍然在他嘴边被轻声吟唱，但那逐渐化为一种机械性的背诵，上帝的影像变得逐渐模糊，最终他只觉得大脑一片空白，颤抖着溢出不知是快乐抑或是绝望的泪水。  
清晨的时候他在惊悸之中醒来，他花了几分钟将自己的精神从梦魇中摆脱出去，然而完全没有噩梦结束的轻松感。他挪动身体，感到冰冷黏腻的液体浸染了被褥，他麻木地起身，将肮脏的床单扯下揉成一团，然后无力地瘫坐在床沿，他失神地托住自己的额头，十指深深地陷入了他那柔软的褐色头发。  
此时他沐浴在晨光中，却感到黑暗从四面八方涌来，将他包围、吞噬。他在想事情是如何发展到如今的地步，在一切的开端，他似乎仅仅是在帮助一个饥寒交迫的旅人，心怀虔诚、天真与怜悯。绝望之中他突然想到萨德的鞠斯汀娜，书中的那位淑女遭受怎样非人的待遇，最终悲惨地死去，只因美德。那饱受争议的作品被教会认为是亵渎神灵，然而此时他认识到那是赤裸的现实的写照。  
如若仁慈的上帝无处不在，那么无辜的人为何必须忍受痛苦？  
最终他走进浴室清洗了身体，然后换上那神职人员的祭衣，他看着镜中的自己与平常并无二致，就好像这是一个平淡无奇的早晨。  
然后一天相安无事，直到在傍晚他遇到Gideon。  
“Dipper！老弟，我就知道你在这儿！”Gideon大笑着走进教堂，他的脚步有些摇晃，看起来醉醺醺的。  
“唔，不然我还能在哪儿。”Dipper冷漠地望了他一眼。而且，拜托别再那样称呼我，就好像你和Mabel有什么不平常的关系似的，你休想。然而这是句内心活动，并没有说出口。  
“Dipper老弟，我是来……哦，确切地说，炫耀自己可喜的进展，希望你不会介意。”Gideon说着又大笑起来，他在教堂前排的长椅上坐下，然后勾住神父的肩膀，使他坐在自己身旁。  
万能的上帝啊，神父沉默着叹了口气，我真的没有心情。  
“你相信么，老弟？”酒气喷在了神父的脸上：“Mabel已经答应和我约会了！”  
“这不可能。”Dipper皱起了眉头。  
“哦，这可不是我想听到的，老弟。你应该祝福我们，总之我们结婚的时候，你总也要祝福我们，是不是？你说我异想天开？算了吧，神父，可没有哪个女孩能抵御得了我的追求。哦……好吧，因为她不胜其烦也说不定？毕竟我也说过这次之后就不会再打扰她。总之Mabel信了，她竟然信了，哈哈，真是可爱……嗨，你的表情怎么像吃了虫子？你就这么反对……我是说，把你姐姐嫁给我？”  
“看看你自己，Gideon。你以为谁会喜欢一个满口胡言的醉汉？”  
“哦，老天，醉汉！难道你说有这点小小的嗜好是什么罪过？上帝保佑，退一万步地说，就算我因为醉酒而失手打了她，我还可以……向你告解不是么？‘哦，万能的上帝，我要忏悔，我打了我的妻子，我当改过自新！’然后你该说什么，老弟？嗯？告诉我‘因父、及子、及圣神之名，赦免你的罪’？”他模仿着Stan的口气说出这句话，然后放声大笑。  
Dipper蓦地站起身，眼中闪烁着难以抑制的怒火。  
“够了，滚开。”  
Gideon也摇摇晃晃地站起来，顺手推了Dipper一把：“滚开？你让我滚开？听着，你会后悔的，老弟。不过现在，我还的确要走了，我要迟到了，你知道的……约会。”  
“闭嘴吧，Gideon，根本没有什么约会，回家去。”  
“你不信？好吧，信不信由你，我现在就要开车去你家，接Mabel去兜风，然后……然后可就由不得她了。”他说着拿出汽车钥匙在Dipper眼前晃了晃，满面油光的胖脸上毫不掩饰地露出淫猥的笑：“她晚上会哭诉给你听的，到时候你自然就信了，哈哈哈……”  
“你说什么？”Dipper一把揪住了Gideon精美的领结：“那你今天哪儿也不用去了，你这混蛋……”  
他突然感到一只拳头落在他的胸前，他相信如果不是因为Gideon的矮小，这一拳早该落在他脸上了。然而他还是因为这突如其来的袭击跌倒在地，他看到Gideon向他竖起中指， 咒骂着转身离开，他正想撑着地面站起来，却触碰到一个硬东西，这东西看上去是刚刚从他的长袍里掉出来的，只是Dipper根本不记得他是什么时候将它带在身边。  
但此时他没有多想，他知道Gideon马上就要推门离开。  
那一瞬间Dipper是没有犹豫的，他捡起那把“沙漠之鹰”，然后瞄准，整个过程如此流畅。  
年轻的神父扣动了扳机。

 

Part.4

夜幕降临，教堂的关闭时间已过去半个钟头，里面的灯火尽数熄灭，但并非空无一人。此时Pines神父正双膝跪地，但他并非在向上帝祈祷，他背对圣坛，正在用平日清理圣像的条刷仔细地清理着地砖缝隙间的血迹，月光洒在他面无表情的脸孔上，周围安静得令人发指。  
寂静之中他突然听到了手杖敲击地面的声音，他可以感到这敲击激起的震动，那震动很轻微，但却使他紧握的条刷脱了手。  
在抬头之前Dipper已经猜到了来者是谁，能够穿过死锁的教堂大门悄无声息地来到自己身前的，无疑只有Bill Cipher。事实上在刚刚安置尸体的过程中他已经想得非常清楚，那只手枪是如何凭空出现在自己身旁，以及近两天的事情为何环环相扣、如此凑巧。所以当他抬头看到恶魔那张美丽的面孔时，果不其然地在上面找到了那深深的得逞的笑意。  
然而此时可怜的Dipper仍然理性地认识到，恶魔的诱导并不能成为他脱罪的借口，因为Gideon早在Bill出现之前就是个混球，而且恶魔可没有控制他完成那精确的瞄准，使得那颗子弹直奔Gideon的脑袋，在那打理得一丝不乱的后脑勺正中开拓了一条天国之路。此时面对Bill，他掠过一丝幻想作为最后的希冀，他幻想现在的自己仍在Bill编织的梦魇中，自己所做出的一切，谋杀、渎神、以及对戒律的背叛，这无法挽回的一切只是一场足够荒诞的梦境。  
然而Bill接下来的话立即湮灭了那一点希望之火，而且讽刺在于那竟是一句赞扬。  
“你比我想象的还要冷静，我的好男孩。所以，尸体在哪？”  
神父没有回答，而是向身后望过去，简单地示意说Gideon丑陋的尸体正躺在大厅后方那个举办葬礼用的小礼堂，上帝保佑，他仍然按照信徒的礼遇将他安置。Dipper看到Bill的嘴角上扬了一下，就好像他认为自己的做法非常有趣，但这居高临下的嘲讽他已经不在乎。事到如今他仍然单纯地以为Bill的目的是要摧毁他，现在这一目的已然实现，开枪的那一刻，他的人生已经完了，所以他认为Bill出现在这里当然是为了最后的嘲讽。  
但万能的上帝啊，即便是杀人者也有权用信仰来对抗恶魔。他想自己至少能阻止对方获得最后这一点满足，所以尽管他相信Bill可以入侵思想，他还是要把此时的想法说出来以示自己的觉悟。  
“等清理好这些，我会去自首。”他的语气非常平静：“我愿意承担我的罪责以及一切应得的后果，并且不会给其他人带来麻烦。如果这是你想看到的，就请看下去吧……Cipher先生。”  
“哦，不、不、不。”Bill遗憾地摇着头，尽管他对Dipper依然对自己使用这种彬彬有礼的称呼而表示欣慰。他提起手杖，踱步到神父身前。  
“我亲爱的神父。”他说：“我猜你并没有想好，比如‘一切应得的后果’究竟意味着什么。”  
他伸手触碰Dipper的脸颊，在接触的那一瞬间少年陷入幻觉。在一阵怪异的眩晕感后他发现自己身处Mabel的房间中，而Mabel把自己裹在被子里，看起来正在闷声哭泣，他正要走上前去又止住脚步，他明白这不是真实，但他不清楚Bill的用意。这时他感到一双有力的手轻柔地抓住了自己的肩。  
“看吧，Pines神父。”Bill在他耳后轻声说道：“你的姐姐会为你所谓‘应得的后果’悲痛欲绝，并将自责终生。而且，可怜的Stanley……老天，他可一直以你为荣。”  
场景转变，Stan叔公瘫坐在躺椅中，脚下散布着的空酒瓶几乎铺满了整块地毯，他的眼眶发黑，看起来更加苍老憔悴。Dipper感到心中某个柔软的部分被击穿了，他有足够理由相信这正是Stan知道自己所犯罪行之后的真实写照，而且迟早会发生。  
下个瞬间神父为自己轻易的动摇感到惊慌，他想要甩开背后的恶魔来结束幻觉，而后者则满意地看着少年已然失去冷静。就像给以安抚一般，那搭在少年肩上的双手垂了下去，最终成为双臂交叉的姿势将其环绕。  
“更糟的是，Pines神父，”恶魔的低语仍在继续：“正如你所知，Gideon家族有着一定的，唔，势力。你的家人在镇子里再也过不上一天清净日子，而且，我可怜的孩子，他们会不遗余力地把你送上电椅。见过它么？电椅。那个美国人发明的，恐怖的小东西。”  
紧接着恶魔使Dipper看到了自己被捆缚在电椅中的样子，那是超越他想象的一种可怕的姿态。在那锈迹斑斑的铁椅上，他的四肢被束缚、扎满电极，他的额头与下颌被皮带束缚住，而头顶扣着一只沉重的铁帽，戴过它的人都已经下了地狱，或许里面还残留着几层烧焦的角质。上帝保佑，那个Dipper衣衫褴褛、布满伤痕，那些伤痕或许来自于同监犯人或狱卒的殴打，而且，他的眼神充满了麻木与浑浊，在折磨与死亡的绝望之前，他似乎早已忘记自己是以怎样的虔诚和觉悟来坦白罪行的了。  
行刑人的手指在电钮上落下的那一刹那，Bill单手遮住了Dipper的双眼。  
“所以，Pines神父。”他说：“你确定你真的可以面对‘一切应得的后果’？”  
Dipper听到电流灼烧皮肉的声响，他看不见眼前的情景，然而前一天目睹的那具烧焦的尸体陡然浮现在脑海，那面目全非的尸身好像在注视自己，说着“你就是下一个”。感受到Dipper愈发明显的战栗时Bill恶意地撤下遮拦，Dipper不由自主地发出一声惊呼，他颤抖着抓住了恶魔的手。  
“怎么回事，亲爱的孩子？”Bill发出一声轻笑，语气温柔但饱含嘲讽：“你在害怕？告诉我你怎么了？”  
羞辱感再度点燃了Dipper的勇气，冲动之下他甩开Bill，然后睁大眼睛迎接那残忍的一幕，然而眼前的场景却令他愕然。  
没有电椅，也没有处刑室，他看到自己身穿整齐干净的长袍站在家门前，他推门走进这熟悉的房子，然后Mabel与他拥抱在一起，像每一个平凡的傍晚一样给以他回家的问候。  
这一幕将他彻底击溃。  
场景切回到现实，他发现自己仍在冰冷的教堂里，他的身前是恶魔，身后耶稣的圣像，圣像冷漠而无神地注视着在教堂中发生的一切罪恶，而恶魔却向他微笑致意，每一种表示都令他感到秋夜中的寒冷深入骨髓。  
Dipper麻木地望向Bill，等待他给以自己最后的打击。  
“事实上，Pines神父。”Bill却摊开双手，做出无辜的表情：“我想带来的并不是绝望，听着，我可以帮你。”他说：“我可以帮你消除所有的证据，甚至可以抹去Gideon的存在，用没有人能够破解的、恶魔的手法。”  
恶魔注意到Dipper的目光闪烁了一下，里面重现了一些希冀，以及困惑。  
“所以，想不想做个交易？”他接着说道：“只要付出一些代价，一些小小的、你足以承受的代价。”  
神父的目光里浮现出警觉，他沉默不语。  
“哦，Pines神父，你以为与恶魔交易是对上帝的不尊？听着，你要明白，我要帮你逃脱的是人类的法律，而非上帝的法律。哦，是的，没错、没错。‘不可杀人’。然而你知道的，神父，圣经里上帝派两名天使毁灭了淫乱的索多玛城，他们事实上杀人如麻。但他们接受的并不是惩罚而是奖赏，因为这是上帝的惩戒。想想你的职阶，上帝给予你赦免罪过的权利，就应当给以你惩戒罪人的权利。而且，我亲爱的孩子，你可真的……是个真正的天使。”  
恶魔说着伸出右手，带着暧昧的意味，企图再次触碰Dipper的脸颊，这一次他警觉地躲开，然而接下来年轻的神父微弱地叹了口气，他嘴唇颤抖着如是说：  
“什么代价？”  
“一个夜晚，神父。一个夜晚。”这是一个模糊的回答，模糊到Dipper除了两日的梦魇之外想不到更加糟糕的事情。  
所以神父微微颔首，轻易地应允了恶魔的契约。  
Bill的双手上和眼眸中燃起诡异的淡蓝色火焰，意识到这是契约仪式的一部分，神父只能顺从地被恶魔捧起脸庞、揽住腰身，然后落下一个深沉的吻。直到仪式结束神父睁开眼睛，他看到恶魔的眼神中闪烁着一种凌虐者的蠢蠢欲动，他方才发觉事情似乎完全不是他天真的头脑中想象的那样简单，恐惧开始在胸中蔓延，而订立的契约已经让他无力反悔。  
“很好，Pines神父。那我们就找一个……”恶魔的声音萦绕在他的耳畔：“不会被打扰的地方。”  
Dipper几乎是被拖拽着，与魔鬼一同向教堂深处走去。直到他们在某个熟悉的房间前驻足，Dipper看到那餐桌尽头的耶稣受难像在月光下幽深地望向自己，他发出一声带有哭泣腔调的祈求：  
“上帝啊，至少不要在这里……”  
下一秒他被拖进了房间，而身后的门被沉重地关上。在Bill的一个响指后圣像在蓝色的魔焰中燃烧殆尽，连灰烬也没有剩下，后方的十字架却完好无损。神父在胸前画起十字，他在内心不断祈求着上帝的宽恕，但如果他仅仅认为Bill是出于对圣像注视的不适感而将其焚毁，那么他对于真正的恶魔的确一无所知。  
当Dipper代替圣子被悬挂在十字架上时，他开始思考上帝存在的可能性。而这种信仰的动摇竟也带着一丝庆幸，那庆幸在于他发现自己并没有在残酷的折磨中失去理智。Bill将那圆锥形的木钉敲进自己手心的时候，他发出如何凄厉的哭喊声，他感觉疼痛的圆周随木钉的深入不断外延，惊惧中他意识到恶魔索要的岂止是一个夜晚，他会要了他的命。然而交易的契约依然没有任何不妥，因为这大概将是他最后的夜晚了。  
此时神父与自己的信仰所膜拜的圣洁之物相连在一起，全身的支点都在那受难者掌心的木钉上，他感到双臂的每一条肌肉都在因拉扯而抽搐，持续的疼痛使他持续地发出短促的喘息，泪眼朦胧之间他看到Bill手持荆条向他靠近。当那坚韧的荆条密集地抽打在身体上时他想到了鞭挞派的苦行僧，他们认为鞭笞的方式能够净化原罪，短促的喘息声变为断断续续的抽泣，他想自己罪孽深重的灵魂或许是罪有应得，只是不知来自恶魔的鞭刑能否净化他的罪。最终他的声音变得嘶哑，因失血与蔓延全身的疼痛而失神眩晕，Bill终于停了手，他将那件残破的祭衣彻底撕碎，然后以坚硬的欲望刺入了Dipper的身体。  
新增的支点缓解了手臂的疼痛，但下身传来的撕裂感让Dipper再度清醒，他明白此时并非梦魇，而是在被梦魇中的东西真实地侵犯。他试着将自己的思绪飘离此时的处境，就像让灵魂脱离肉体，或许这样会让他感觉灵魂将免于与肉体一同遭受玷污，所以刚刚断掉的思绪是什么？上帝存在的可能性，抑或净化罪孽的可能性？然而此时他那被痛苦充斥的大脑已经无法承担这沉重的辩论，恍惚之中他不知为何想到孩童时期与Mabel玩耍的情景，以及那首她经常哼唱的歌谣，那甜美的旋律飘进他的脑海，在残虐的酷刑之中反复萦绕。  
宣泄之后恶魔以亲吻作结离开Dipper，然后命令他用双手挣脱木钉。Dipper明白自己根本无法做到，他哭泣着祈求怜悯。  
“哦，我亲爱的神父，我有些小小的困惑。你是在祈求上帝的怜悯，还是我的？”  
“……求你。”  
“很好，很好。这虔诚的请求我想没人忍心拒绝。”Bill美丽而残忍的面孔上浮起笑容：“我来帮你。”  
淡蓝色的丝线环绕上Dipper的双臂后消失不见，紧接着像被傀儡丝操纵一般，Dipper的手臂开始不由自主地前屈，毫不理会那将他瞬间淹没的难以承受的恐慌与疼痛，当手心的伤口完整地穿过整根锥形木钉，Dipper像脱线的木偶一般瘫倒在地。  
恶魔用难以置信的温柔将他横抱起来，接着他被摊放在十字架正对的长桌上，双腿摆出毫无遮拦的姿势，他以为恶魔将要继续暴行，却看到那已经毫无知觉的双手不受控地伸向下方，以他从未想象过的方式对自己的身体进行并不算温柔的抚慰。仅存的一点点尊严被毫不留情地碾压而过，Dipper在深入骨髓的绝望中阖上眼睛，而Bill却找来了烛台。  
“多么美丽的情景，”他说：“让我来照亮它。”  
然后烛台倾斜，滚烫的蜡油尽数淋在少年裸露的肌肤上。  
“这哭声会让魔鬼心碎，我可怜的神父。”最终他听到Bill用富有感情的声音说：“如果上帝果真仁慈而万能，无法想象他竟会置之不理。”  
说罢Bill俯下身再次亲吻了少年失去血色的双唇，他解除了对他的操纵，然后在那残破不堪的身躯上用尽可能温柔的方式留下爱慕的印记。而年轻的神父就像沦为了毫无知觉的玩偶，在这残虐的余兴之中被任意摆弄，他的脸庞上布满泪痕，但再没有一滴泪水，同时再看不到绝望与痛苦，也再没有那声张信仰的虔诚。  
当清晨的第一缕曙光照射进来的时候，Bill医治了神父的伤，让他看上去完好如初，然后递给他一套全新的祭衣，他也麻木地穿上。最后Bill温柔地为神父整理了衣领，并亲吻了他的额头。  
“去吧，Pines神父。”他说：“你还有晨祷。”  
“不……我还如何……”神父的声音微弱而颤抖：“如果有圣灵在上，上帝绝不会宽恕我。”  
恶魔凑近他的耳边，嘴唇微启，他以为自己将要听到的是“上帝不存在”，然而恶魔却如是说：  
“既然魔鬼存在，那么上帝有什么理由不存在呢？我亲爱的孩子，上帝只是不在乎。”  
Dipper吐出一声微弱的呻吟一般的叹息。  
“所以，继续做上帝的代理吧，我的好神父。”Bill用双手握住神父的肩膀：“当绝望的母亲抱着重病的孩子前来祈祷，就以上帝之名祝福于他。当并非相爱的男女前来教堂缔结连理，就许诺他们忠贞不渝的爱情。当带罪的人前来祈求宽恕，就赦免他们的罪。但要记住，从此之后你所说的每一句都是谎话，一切的关键在于做一个——欺骗者。”  
欺骗者，这个熟悉的词汇在Dipper的耳中轰然作响。  
“你说过可以抹去Gideon的存在，对么？”他如此发问。  
“当然，我已经说到做到。这是交易。”  
“那么再做一个交易。”神父抬头望向他。  
“哦？说说看，我亲爱的孩子。”恶魔挑起嘴角，那笑容显得深不可测。  
“我承认那事实，但我接受不了那事实，也无法那样去做。”神父的声音愈发微弱，最后几乎无法听到，但恶魔仍然在他颤抖的双唇间捕捉到那句话语，他说：“所以……抹掉我的存在吧。”  
“然而，Pines神父，”恶魔的嘴角浮起更深的笑意，但他有意使用了困惑的语调：“与死去Gideon不同，你仍是一个鲜活的生命。如果消除你的存在，你又该作何去留呢？”  
Dipper无助地望向Bill，他并未想到如此具体与长远的问题，那么究竟该怎么做？让他死？然而人类生来面对死亡的软弱使他不自觉地避开了这一选项，此时另外一个，也是唯一的答案在他的脑海中冰冷地浮现。  
“让我随你去。带我走。”他麻木地重复那脑海中的低语。  
“哦，Pines神父，这可不是一个交易，而是两个。”Bill笑道：“我会收取更高的代价。”  
Dipper低下头，他的表情苍白而苦涩，其实对于一个即将消失的人来说一切代价都失去了它们沉重的意义，但同时他也几乎一无所有。他感觉自己好像走进了一个既定的结局，而苦难的根源在于信仰。  
“拿走我的一切吧。”最终他如是说。  
“成交。”恶魔立刻回答，那美丽的面孔上终于绽开了无比坦诚而诡异的笑。  
在这个清晨Mabel陷入了一个奇怪的梦境，她梦见自己身处楼下的客厅里，一个陌生的男人推门而入，他有金色的头发和异常美丽的面孔，一只漆黑的眼罩遮住了右眼。他向自己脱帽致意，并且称呼她为“Pines修女”。第一时间她想要否认这个称呼，因为她并不是修女。她想说Pines家族的确有两位神职，是Stan叔公以及……  
以及谁？她愣住了。她努力在大脑中搜索着，那个答案明明近在眼前，但怎么也想不出。接着她发现自己身穿长袍，一袭修女装扮，她好像明白了什么，并且恍然大悟，这另一位神职不就正是自己么，没有任何不对，刚刚一定是犯了糊涂。  
“怎么说呢，有点怪。”她若有所思地对陌生人说：“我竟然会成为一名修女。我总觉得自己对上帝缺少一些……笃信或者虔诚？”  
“这可没有关系，Pines修女。”他说：“你只要去念一念那祷告词，随便你相信多少。谁不是这样呢？撒一点小谎，为了更好的生活。”  
“可不是么。”Mabel咯咯地笑了起来，似乎对这句话颇为认同。突然她发现陌生人背后有一名身穿祭衣的少年，四目相对的那一刻她有种想要拥抱上去的冲动，但她即刻克制住了，她怎么能去拥抱一个素不相识的人呢，即便那感觉尤为亲切。  
“这是谁？”她问。  
“谁也不是。”金发男人微笑着回答，接着转向他：“该走了，我亲爱的松树。”  
少年沉默着点了头，然后向Mabel道别，而Mabel始终没有看懂他那复杂而无神的眼睛。  
她看着两人消失在家门外的光晕中，然后自梦中苏醒。  
她想起自己还有晨祷，于是穿好长袍，匆匆赶往教堂。  
在那里她走上圣坛，把右手放在圣经之上，模仿起Stan叔公的样子，开始祷告。

-END-


End file.
